


Busted

by JengaManga



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Caught, F/M, One Shot, Reader Insert, Smut, damn this is short, getting caught, loud ass neighbors kinda deal, yall fuck too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JengaManga/pseuds/JengaManga
Summary: Derek wakes up to hear (y/n) and Spencer going at it in the next room.





	

The motels that they were staying at had paper thin walls. Walls that Derek Morgan wished were thicker. 

(Y/n) was Spencer's girlfriend, having to travel with them when an unsub made a threat to her. And right now, at 2:27 in the morning, her loud ass moans woke him up. 

Hearing the two of them fuck each other's brain out made Morgan sick. Spencer was like his little brother and (Y/n) was so shy and innocent. Once Morgan would be done throwing up, he'd tease him nonstop for the rest of their lives. 

\---

The only one to be concerned about the noises they were making was Spencer. The bed creaked, headboard banging against the wall, and (Y/n) was having the time of her life. All the sounds together made Spencer rock hard, pounding into his once sweet, innocent girlfriend. But he still feared one of the other agents coming in or a concerned motel worker. He also wanted to avoid their glances and smirks if they woke them up. But (Y/n) just felt so sweet, warming him up all over. 

The pants and moaning, hot whispers of sweet nothings, hickeys that'll last for days. It only made him move faster, anxious to feel he climb of orgasm to take over him. He wished they could stay like this for longer, but his logic still fought with his lust to take priority. 

However, once (Y/N) squeezed around him once, it was all he needed as he let out a loud moan and started basically slamming into her, rubbing her clit gently but furiously. As his pants started making him lightheaded, he felt her give a final squeeze around him and a loud cry of his name, body contorting in the most delicious way. 

Spencer was quick to pull out and jack off what was left pleasure before almost short circuiting in his climax. He groaned loudly as he rubbing himself off with one hand and (Y/N) in the other. As she was still twitching in the after-glow, he opened his eyes and saw the mess he made on her stomach. Some had even gotten on her breast and collar bone. Seeing her covered in cum like that made his dick twitch with need. 

"Still excited, are we?" She giggled and scooted her hip closer to his, rubbing her hot, wet cunt against his growing length. 

"Oh god yes," he growled as he practically pounced on her, devouring her again and again and again throughout the night.  
\----  
After Spencer stretched and got ready for the day he traveled to the station with (Y/N). He was making coffee while (Y/N) entertained herself, seeing as that she can't work a case. 

As he was almost half way done with his sugar pile in his coffee, Morgan walked up to him. 

"Hey pretty boy," he winked as he patted the doctor's back. 

"Morning, Morgan," Spencer greeted with anxiety. Had Morgan heard? If he did, who else did?

"So, pretty long night if I finally passed out around 4 am after listening to your gross sounds all night. It wouldn't bother me if you weren't like my little brother and (Y/N) wasn't so innocent and sweet and pure," Derek joked, enjoying the flushing face of his younger colleague Dr. Spencer Reid. 

Spencer just sputtered as Morgan laughed off the joke for him. 

"Don't worry kid, I'm pretty sure that no one else could hear you two, because you'll know that Hotch is gonna be pissed if your 'fucking a victim'," Morgan teased with a huge smile on his face before patting his back again and heading to the main station area. 

"Y-yeah I hope so," Spencer gulped as he saw Hotch walk up to him with a stern look on his face. 

Hotch stood besides him before turning a quick eye to him with a small smile. 

"Rough night?" he snickered, enjoying Spencer's blushing and priceless reaction.

**Author's Note:**

> Staying a oneshot   
> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ 
> 
> Nice smut because I was horny


End file.
